<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The encounter IV by SofConMac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174299">The encounter IV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofConMac/pseuds/SofConMac'>SofConMac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Brainwashing, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Fdom, Hypnosis, Machine milking, Mask, Non-Consensual Bondage, Revelations, Telepathy, Transformation, Walking in the dark, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofConMac/pseuds/SofConMac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A long epilogue for that "encounter" series. The [lady in a spacesuit](https://cosmicwolfstorm.tumblr.com/image/75355002379) will be nice and cuddly. There are twists and turns, but this time, I promise, there is quite a happy end. As for episodes II and III, this script probably cannot stand alone, it is for those who enjoyed the first parts ([I](https://pastebin.com/V36BaM6k), [II](https://pastebin.com/ffvkNZ5V), and [III](https://pastebin.com/U6ggcVbD)) and want to know what happens next. This script is perhaps less rough than the previous ones. Here, slaves are treated well... Although their minds are a bit... shaken? scrubbed? perhaps? At least, with the level of brainwashing involved, you cannot say they have dirty thoughts. Oh, and there is love, too. The lady in a space suit can be emotive, at times. And also, there are big revelations about the nature of all this and why on earth a beautiful and nightmarish lady in a spacesuit comes and visit a poor dude in his bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fdom/Msub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The encounter IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tone/mood/feeling indications are given in [brackets], that are not intended to be read, but to help the performer.<br/>Then, there is what goes on in the brain of the listener.<br/>I will indicate in {braces} what comes from his mind. It can be voiced, or not. <br/>I will indicate in (parenthesis) words that the lady in front of him plant in his brain.<br/>There are some more indications for voicing at the end, to avoid spoiling parts of the effects.</p><p>Sometimes, the words of the lady in the night blend into the narrative. In my mind, they are her words, her voice, and her tone does not follow the general flow of the sentence. Alternatively, these words can be told "normally" by the narrator, and then echoed by the lady of the night. This is yet another effect I would like to try, where the voice of the narrative and the voice of the lady cooperate with each other to confuse and manipulate the mind of the listener.</p><p>The one most important direction: Do as you please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Warm and nice]<br/>Wake up!<br/>Eh, wake up!<br/>Hello, little one...<br/>Did you sleep well?<br/>It was a good nap?<br/>[a tad stern] No wet dream?<br/>[pause] Sure?<br/>[nice again] Good.<br/>This is good.<br/>[a bit serious] Today, you know, there will be kind of work... <br/>[pause]<br/>[with complicity] Yes, I know, that's not exactly work actually...<br/>That's a beautiful thing what you will do. [It is OK if the listener does not understand what this is about. See bellow.]<br/>But, anyway, you'll have to leave...<br/>And, before you leave, I want to tell you my story.<br/>You will take it with you when outside.<br/>So, you can just stay on your bed, all comfy and strapped down, and listen to me. <br/>[Yes, the listener sleeps strapped down. That's for comfort. ;-&gt; ]<br/>[entrancing. i.e. gently in charge, and rythmic.]<br/>Just, listen to me.<br/>listen to my voice.<br/>Follow it.<br/>Follow it into that story of yours.<br/>That story you love so much.<br/>Your story.<br/>And my voice, pouring it into your brain.<br/>Let my voice guide you.<br/>Make you think what you need to think.<br/>I know what you need to think.<br/>You just need to think what I tell you.<br/>Transform my voice into images and feelings.<br/>And, enjoy the show...<br/>In that grand theater inside your head.<br/>Let me be the film director.<br/>You won't regret it.<br/>[pause]<br/>Let it go.<br/>[pause]<br/>Good.<br/>[pause]<br/>Let yourself go back to that time.<br/>That sad time.<br/>It will be a bit sad, but it won't last long.<br/>That time when she stopped to visit you.<br/>When you felt so distressed.<br/>So depressed.<br/>You were nothing.<br/>So sad.<br/>You were nobody.<br/>People walking past you...<br/>You were nowhere.<br/>Do you remember the name of that city?<br/>See? You don't...<br/>But, it's OK.<br/>[As before, the voice of the lady in a spacesuit is very warm and cuddly, although perhaps aerial/ a bit desincarned. She never barks orders. Imagine you are caressing his mind as if it was a cat. If you read this, you probably know what he went through. He will obey, for sure. No need to be bossy.]<br/>It's OK, because, after silence and sadness, hope comes back. ([very low level] Accept.)<br/>Deep into your mind, barely noticeable, her voice comes back. ([low level] Accept.)<br/>Will she come again? ([louder, but lower level than the narrative, now] I chose you.)<br/>Will you come again? (I do not hurt human beings.)<br/>Will you ever? (I will not hurt you.)<br/>Next year? (You miss me.)<br/>Next month? (You need me.)<br/>Next week? (You are addicted to me.)<br/>Tomorrow? (Do you feel it?)<br/>Tonight? (feel it.)<br/>Who knows? (Accept it.)<br/>The future has always been a mystery. <br/>The future will always be a mystery. <br/>So, you come back home, once again. <br/>Once again, you go to sleep. <br/>Sleep alone, but with hope! <br/>One day. One night. Something will happen.<br/>(You won't wait long, little one. [overlaid on the previous line])<br/>And then morning. (look around you.) [cuddly but barely audible like before]<br/>Wake up! <br/>Shower. [Faint shower, coffe, radio SFX are possible in the background.]<br/>Coffee. (You will find me.)<br/>Radio. <br/>Bad/ ["bad news", but break it mead sentence] [surprise] wait!<br/>[tell it like a mystery story] There is that envelope.<br/>[The lady voice is almost completely overlaid on the narrator voice.]<br/>On you kitchen table. (Let me guide you.)<br/>Like a letter. <br/>Black envelope.<br/>An address on it. (Just obey.)<br/>Black on black... How can you read it? <br/>Well, you can. Weird. (Let me drive you.)<br/>[more daily] So, you go there. [Faint car driving SFX are possible in the background.]<br/>Just to see...!<br/>Well, there is nothing to see actually.<br/>Yet another downtown building... (Let me steer you.)<br/>Yet another parking lot...<br/>Yet another door.<br/>No windows. Weird? (No fear.)<br/>The door is locked, I bet.<br/>Well, it's not? (Open it.)<br/>You open it. (Look inside.)<br/>You look inside...<br/>All dark... (Step in.)<br/>{Hello?} [add some reverb, as if yelling in a long corridor]<br/>You go inside.<br/>You don't know why...<br/>That is stupid...<br/>The door closes... (It's OK.)<br/>And you are in the dark!  [a bit louder] (Accept.)<br/>Pitch black darkness... (Just walk straight.)<br/>[The voice of the spacesuit lady It is quite audible, but lower than the narrative. The tone is still very warm, almost dreamy.  The very opposite of barking orders. Both voices are completely overlaid.]<br/>And then you walk. (Good.)<br/>[short pause]<br/>You feel guided. <br/>          (Stop now.)</p><p>Remote - controlled. <br/>               (Good.)</p><p>Her voice fills your brain. <br/>(Do you like obeying me?)</p><p>She pulls the levers.<br/>(Do you want to obey me?)</p><p>And this make you feel so good.<br/>                          (Enjoy.)</p><p>There is a warmth in you.<br/>(You will never regret this.)</p><p>After all the sadness and loneliness. <br/>                          (OK. Breathe in.)</p><p>Like a strong sight of relief. <br/>                      (Breathe out.)</p><p>Standing alone in darkness and silence. <br/>                  (Remove your clothing.)</p><p>But now, how to? In the cold dark? <br/>(Calm down. Obey to me. It's OK.)</p><p>                              you remove them... <br/>(This place is warm. It's OK. Just obey.)</p><p>                   Naked in the dark. <br/>(This place only exist for this moment.)</p><p>Fragile thing in that dark expense <br/>(Turn to your left now.)</p><p>Following that voice. <br/>                  (Walk.)</p><p>     Along unseen corridors.<br/>(How do you feel when I steer you?)<br/>                              You would like so much to tell her what you feel. <br/>                                                         (No. Sorry, no.) </p><p> But you can't. <br/>(Do not speak.)</p><p>You just hope she understands how you feel.<br/>            (It's OK. I read what you feel.)</p><p>You feel so vulnerable. <br/> (I feel your mind.)</p><p>You are terrified.<br/>([louder] Accept.)</p><p>  But you know it: <br/>([louder] Good.)</p><p>       This is the only way. <br/>([louder] You are doing well.)</p><p>[pause]<br/>                                                                     She guides you in this strange, dark, and silent place. <br/>([as loud as the narrative now. Still very soft. Completely overlaid.] Now, walk a few steps to your left. Stop. Good.)</p><p>And then you stop.<br/>              (I am here.)<br/>                    She is here. <br/>                          (You are frightened.)<br/>                                   you feel her presence in front of you. <br/>                                                       (You overcame your fear.)<br/>                                                                          Hidden in darkness. <br/>                                                                                   (You are a brave man.)</p><p>And then a hand, coming from nowhere caresses your face. <br/>          (Here, Come.)                          (This is me.)</p><p>Sending you a jolt of panic.<br/>       (you are shuddering. Why?)</p><p>Mixed with joy and relief.<br/>                     (I give happiness.)<br/>                                  This material. <br/>                                            (I give pleasure.)<br/>                                                        Soft and smooth.<br/>                                                                   (I give peace.)<br/>[pause]<br/>She is back. [voice it differently. This sentence is important.]<br/>[pause]</p><p>Her hand glides down your arm. <br/>                         (Come here.)</p><p>She guides you gently...<br/>              (A step backward.)<br/>                         Guides you in the dark...<br/>                                      (There is a chair behind you.)<br/>                                                     She faces you now. <br/>                                                                   (Padded.)</p><p>Her hands on your shoulders. <br/>                  (Let me push you.)<br/>                               She pushes you back. <br/>                                              (Make you fall.)<br/>                                                         And you let yourself fall back. <br/>                                                                                   (Into that chair.)<br/>Your body falling back. <br/>            (Let it go.)</p><p>The feeling of unbalance.<br/>                (Don't resist.)<br/>                          In darkness and silence <br/>                                         (give in.)</p><p>Under her gaze <br/>          (Obey.) [Be extra gentle with this one. No barking order at all.]</p><p>How can she see you? <br/> (I watch after you.)</p><p>She does.<br/>(let me.)</p><p>As in slow motion, you fall into that chair.<br/>      (Let me.)            (Enjoy)       (Good.)</p><p>Soft material welcoming you.   <br/>                       (Let it welcome you.)<br/>                               Straps fastening by themselves.<br/>                                                        (embrace you.)<br/>                                                              Holding you.<br/>                                                                     (Hug you.)<br/>You feel her body straddling you.<br/>      (Let me calm you down.)</p><p>Although, it has no weight.<br/>       (make you accept.)</p><p>Her hands holding your face.<br/>       (I'll help you.)</p><p>An then, in the dimmest light. <br/>                       (Look.)</p><p>Coming from nowhere. <br/>             (Stare.)</p><p>Her face appears.<br/>(Stare into me.)</p><p>Inches away from you.<br/>                (You are beautiful.)<br/>                        above your eyes. <br/>                                   (I will give you...)<br/>                                                The dark orbs. <br/>                                                   (What you need.)<br/>                                                             Graciously letting you drown. <br/>                                                                                   (Stare.)<br/>Drown into them.<br/>           (I'm here.)</p><p>And you cry.<br/>(Let is go.)</p><p>    You cry... <br/>(It's OK.)</p><p>Relief. Fear. Love. <br/> (Let go.)   (Let me.)</p><p>All mixed up in your head. <br/>   (I will give you...)<br/>[pause]</p><p>[very faint and overlaid to each other] (Peace.)<br/>                                         (Love.)</p><p>You do not now how. <br/>(I will give you.)</p><p>But, you cock has found that friend of his... <br/>                       (Pleasure.)<br/>That sleeve. <br/>     (Let it.)</p><p>That comfy place.<br/>     (Stop thinking.)</p><p>What needs to be fed. <br/>            (Let me.)</p><p>And, it wants to oblige. <br/>                (Give in.)</p><p>You want to oblige. <br/>           (Let go.)</p><p>Lost in her stare.<br/>        (My will.)</p><p>In her realm of darkness. <br/>             (I steer you.)</p><p>Fear. (Obey.) [Always say it as a soothing word.]</p><p>Gentleness. (Obey.)</p><p>You are almost there. (Listen to me now. [changing tone now, this is not just hypno words. she is asking real questions])</p><p>You will feed it.<br/>             (I want to know.)<br/>                    But then, it stops. <br/>                                 (The life you want.)<br/>                                                And starts again. <br/>                                                             (I will ask questions.)<br/>                                                                       Very slow.     (I will see answers.)<br/>You will not come. <br/>(You cannot think.)</p><p>        Not now. <br/>(You cannot lie.)</p><p>Just at the edge. <br/>    (Lie to me.)</p><p>     Just squirming. <br/>(Lie  to  yourself.)</p><p>Lost in pleasure.<br/>       (You can't.)</p><p>  But missing. <br/>(Just let them.)</p><p>[Forget about grammar. His mind is melting down. Here, on the verge. He is very, very dumb. He cannot lie, even to himself. Answers are simple to give. He will give them. This is temporary. Perhaps. The narrator is very teasing, like, the purpose is HFO, but with a lack of rhythm that does not bring actual HFO (perhaps?). Anyway: Say it teasingly. You are not him. You are that sleeve always keeping him under your control, just on that edge.]</p><p>Missing just that. Just this. Just the. <br/>(Do you enjoy your life?)</p><p>The last. The blow. The edge. Just.<br/>(Do you want to follow me?)</p><p>You try to come by yourself.<br/>(Do you want to be driven?)</p><p>It stops, and let you panting.<br/>(Do you want to lose your liberty?)</p><p>You beg. Just please. One last. Just more.<br/>(Do you want me to brainwash you?)<br/>[short pause]<br/>(Do you want me to brainwash you?)</p><p>[Sudden, cold, frightening, make him forget about sex: he will be eaten alive by alien claws!]  <br/>ENSLAVED CRIPPLED CRUSHED DOWN DEATH PLEASE, NO!I BEG <br/>(Do not fear. I never hurt. I never kill. I never harm.) [overlaid. She fights again his fears]</p><p>[gentle again, but afraid, trying to comfort yourself. You are a bit him.] <br/>Lost in her face, panting, good she is here, She won't hurt you, It's OK, Stare. <br/>(Stare. I never hurt. I am comfort. Let it go. It's OK. calm down. Good.) [overlaid]</p><p>Things are nice. Gentle. Calm down. she will never harm you, Her face is release. Remember?. <br/>(Calm down. Stare. No harm. No suffering. Love. Stare. Pleasure. I's OK.) [overlaid]</p><p>[Incoherent, disheveled. Like a madman in a dark pit. He is in a pit of pleasure and terror, feeling his destiny unlocking in front of him, this daunting choice he has to do.]<br/>Yes. and Oh! God! those pads along your cock!<br/>      (Do you want to come back to your normal life?)</p><p>You fight them, you feel like your sanity is at stake<br/>(Or, do you want to come with me? To come for me?)</p><p>Come. Oh Yes! Come. Feeding it. Be.<br/>(Do you want me to steer you?)</p><p>But they stop, almost, just barely teasing.<br/>(Do you want me to brainwash you?)<br/>[say it gently, lovingly, you want him to accept, this is your last chance, you invested night after night for this moment.]</p><p>Leaving you on the edge once again, panting.<br/>(Do you want to give what you received?)</p><p>There. You are almost. Questions. What to? Just. A last.<br/>(You are a good person.)</p><p>[Sudden. You are not him anymore, not at all.]<br/>And then it stops. (Accept.)<br/>Your face in her hands. (Listen.)<br/>Panting. (I have a present for you.)<br/>So frustrated. (I will give you.)<br/>Sore. (What you really want.)<br/>Her face above you. (A new face.)<br/>Dark face. (A new life.)<br/>Sleek and alien. (A new self.)<br/>She plays with you. (Accept.)<br/>She plays you. (This is your choice.)<br/>You are her instrument. (Deep down.)<br/>Under her will. (This is what you want.)<br/>So happy. (Brainwash.)<br/>So terrified. (Do not fear.)<br/>Aroused again. (I won't damage your mind.)<br/>By that sleeve. (That would be harm)<br/>Coming to life. (I do not harm people.)<br/>Teasing you. (I will tend it.)<br/>Pads on your cock. (knead it.)<br/>Dancing. (Like I knead your face.)<br/>Dancing. (Let me.)<br/>And then, another face appears. (Stare.)<br/>In her hands. (This will be you.)<br/>Sleek and evil. (There are women dreaming of this.)<br/>Beautifully evil. (I did.)<br/>Pads dancing on your cock. (You will be their dream.)<br/>You'd love to be that. (Their beloved nightmare.)<br/>A sleek, stark, but gentle alien (You will give pleasure.)<br/>In charge. In control. (You will give release.)<br/>Seeing pleasure (You will be release.)<br/>In the glazing eyes (You will be gentle.)<br/>Of consenting victims. (Promise me.)<br/>Seeing their mind. (Remember.)<br/>Give way. (We do not kill humans.)<br/>Give in. (We do not harm humans.)<br/>Panting. (We do not hurt humans.)<br/>Letting you. (We are comfort.)<br/>that face. (We are pleasure.)<br/>Your face. (We are peace.)<br/>In charge. (Good.)<br/>God...<br/>And them dancing. (And now look.)<br/>Rubbing it. (inside.)<br/>She turns the mask. (Stare.)<br/>You see inside. (This will take control.)<br/>Like a gas mask. (Control your mind.)<br/>with robotic limbs. (Mind washing.)<br/>They can embrace you. (Washing your brain.)<br/>Oh god. Hug you. (Your brain will love it.)<br/>And then optics. (Love it.)<br/>For your eyes. (It will control you.)<br/>Soft mask. (You will come.) <br/>Comfortable. (It will close on you.)<br/>But, holding tight. (Hug you face.)<br/>Controlling your sight. (Hug your mind.)<br/>Controlling your breath. (You will come.)<br/>Controlling your face. (This is what you want.)<br/>Controlling your self. (Feed it.)<br/>The pads on your cock. (Give in.)<br/>Dancing. (This is what you want.)<br/>You can't resist. (Come with me.)<br/>The sleeve. (Give in.)<br/>Up and down. (Come with me.)<br/>Sucking. (Now.)<br/>Your cock. (Come for me.)<br/>Going in. (Feed it.) <br/>in-serted. (Come.) [dash intended: IN - serted]<br/>And you come. (and give!)<br/>You come hard. (Give!)<br/>You give in. (Give!)<br/>As you feed it (Give!)<br/>The mask lands on you. (Give!)<br/>Taking your sight. (Give...)<br/>You feel its arms closing on your head. (Let it.)<br/>Holding it. (Accept.) [less loud. The voice of the lady in the spacesuit will now progressively pass out.]<br/>Hugging it. Snugly. (Open your eyes.)<br/>Her hands holding your hands. (Look into darkness.)<br/>Caressing your arms (Breathe in.)<br/>And then, you breathe in. (eyes open.)<br/>Little flickers of light. (Breathe out.)<br/>You breathe out. (Let them go inside you.)<br/>Little sounds in your ears. (Let them go inside you.)<br/>Your mind wander. (Let it go.)<br/>Drugged down to slumber. (I'm here.) [very faint]<br/>You don't understand what you see. (Accept.)<br/>You won't remember it. (Let them do their work.) [barely audible.]<br/>It works on your brain. (This is what you want.) [inaudible.]<br/>This is brainwashing you, little one.<br/>Changing your mind.<br/>Improving it.<br/>Erasing unneeded fears.<br/>Giving obedience.<br/>Another freedom.<br/>You are bathing in it.<br/>Half conscious and soaked with endorphins.<br/>Sex drugged.<br/>Gas drugged.<br/>Ear drugged.<br/>Eye drugged.<br/>Wandering. Tripping.<br/>under her control.<br/>[pause]<br/>Under my control.<br/>[pause]<br/>Such a beautiful day...<br/>[pause]<br/>[The narrator voice is perhaps a tad shaky. This is a beautiful memory. It is also a revelation. He will cry, she will cry, perhaps, but it is kind of an happy cry. This is people remembering why they are together, the founding moment of their relationship, and what their life is about.]<br/>Yes, little one.<br/>I was her.<br/>I am her.<br/>You are mine.<br/>I did that to you.<br/>I saved you.<br/>Do you remember?<br/>I saved you.<br/>From the stupidity of your world.<br/>I saved you.<br/>You lost freedom that day.<br/>I saved you.<br/>Freedom to go to work... (I saved you.)<br/>Freedom to come back home...<br/>Do you remember?<br/>Do you regret it?<br/>No?<br/>Good. [Some real relief. She really wants him to be happy.]<br/>Oh, are you weeping?<br/>You can cry little one.<br/>Yes.<br/>Cry...<br/>Go ahead.<br/>Cry for me.<br/>Good boy.<br/>[pause]<br/>I love wiping your tears.<br/>I love holding you in my arms.<br/>I love strapping you down.<br/>I love you.<br/>I love you so much...<br/>Oh God! I love you so much!<br/>I... I don't know. [shaking voice, about to burst in tears, but, happy tears.]<br/>[Pause]<br/>You are my first one.<br/>It's... [She can't find words]<br/>We are so lucky...<br/>How... [She can't find words. Weeping sounds are possible. Remember, this is happy weeping.]<br/>[Pause]<br/>And you, little one, tonight, you will spread the love. [Regaining composure.]<br/>Do you want to?<br/>Yes, of course you want... [In charge again. Gentle but on the rails again. She has a plan.]<br/>Somebody is dreaming of you.<br/>She does not know it yet, but she does.<br/>You will find her.<br/>You will make her dream come true.<br/>That beautiful, weird dream.<br/>A dark alien giving her pleasure.<br/>Planting words in her head.<br/>Raping her. <br/>Brainwashing her.<br/>Enslaving her.<br/>You will make her dream come true.<br/>You will break her will to resist.<br/>You will make her an addict.<br/>You will brainwash her.<br/>Gently.<br/>Softly.<br/>Lovingly.<br/>This is what she wants, and you will oblige.<br/>You are pleasure.<br/>You are comfort.<br/>You are release.<br/>You will love wiping her tears.<br/>You will love holding her in your arms.<br/>You will love strapping her down.<br/>You will love her.<br/>[Pause.]<br/>You will spread the love.<br/>[Pause.]<br/>In her time, she will spread the love too...<br/>[Pause.]<br/>We are formidable things. <br/>We could crush humans like puppets.<br/>But, we don't.<br/>Killing, destroying, is not a proof of strength.<br/>We are strong, so we do not have to fight against humans.<br/>We are strong enough to go unnoticed.<br/>We are strong enough to be gentle.<br/>We are strong enough to love them.<br/>We are strong enough to let some of them be us.<br/>[Pause.]<br/>Repeat after me, little one. And repeat it again and again:<br/>This is the core of what we have to know, of what we have to do, of what we are.<br/>This is the core of what you are.<br/>[Pause.]<br/>So, repeat:<br/>I do not kill human beings.<br/>[pause]<br/>I do not harm human beings.<br/>[pause]<br/>I do not hurt human beings.<br/>[pause]<br/>I am pleasure.<br/>[pause]<br/>I am comfort.<br/>[pause]<br/>I am release.<br/>[pause]<br/>Good.<br/>Good boy. [possible kiss]<br/>I will unstrap you now. [possible kisses]<br/>You will go out, little one.<br/>You will go out... [possible kisses]<br/>...and you will spread the love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written mainly while listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjEk5UZzmW4<br/>It is sleek, dark and beautiful. It is not exactly gentle, but it does not kill, harm nor hurt humans.<br/>So, it seems like "poor dude" belongs now to the same organization than the lady in the spacesuit.<br/>But, what exactly this organization is is open to your thoughts.<br/>Also, she had to tell him his story. How comes he forgot?<br/>He forgot: is that story true or is she inventing something to obtain what she wants?<br/>Tons of possibilities.<br/>The only sure thing is that she put him neck deep into love, slavery, and deceit.<br/>She has quite a nice toy to play with, now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>